1. Field of the Invention:
The present invention relates to a splash guard mechanism provided on an engine of a motorcycle. In particular, the present invention relates to a splash guard for a gear position sensor for the motorcycle for protecting the gear position sensor from splashing mud during running of the motorcycle, stone, debris, etc.
2. Background of the Invention:
A shift drum that selects the shift stage of a transmission mechanism is attached substantially in parallel with a crankshaft like a main shaft and a counter shaft respectively attached substantially in parallel with the crankshaft. A gear position sensor that senses the shift stage selected by the shift drum is also attached to the side of the shift drum, that is, to the side of a crankcase (for example, refer to JP-A No. H7-230741). In addition, the shift drum is attached in the vicinity of the main shaft and the counter shaft. Therefore, the gear position sensor is arranged in the vicinity of a driving sprocket attached to the counter shaft.